justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (For My Love)
|artist = ( ) |from = |tvfilm = |year = 1983 (The Pointer Sisters) 2003 (Girls Aloud) |dlc = |dg = / |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |alt = |mc = |pc = Turquoise/Blue (JD3) Cyan/Blue (NOW) |gc = Orange/Turquoise (JD3) Yellow/Cyan (NOW) |lc = |pictos = 77 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |kcal = 25 |dura = 3:41 |nowc = JumpGA |audio = |choreo = |perf =}} "Jump (For My Love)" by is featured on , , and . The version performed by is used in the series. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both teenage girls who appear to be at a sleepover. The first dancer wears a magenta/purple tank-top, and turquoise pajama pants with white felts, and purple socks. The second dancer wears a blue romper and matching flats. They both have blue hair. Remake In the remake, not much has changed. The turquoise attributes (P1's pants and P2's belt and glove) are recolored to be blue. The dancers are given a bright blue outline. Jumpga coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jumpga_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpga coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jumpga_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background A girly room, with a desk, a computer, a chest of drawers with many cosmetic things, a bed, and lots of things put randomly on the floor. At some points you can see a mother-like shadow coming from an open door, leaving the impression that the one of the dancers' moms came, and told them to go to bed. The mom is also shaking to the beat of the song. Sweat Mashup Jump (For My Love) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Skin-To-Skin'' GM1 *''Fame'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Maniac'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat)'' Appearances in Playlists Jump (For My Love) appears in the following Playlist. * Pop! Pop! (Just Dance 3) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Make a circle in the air with your arms. '''Gold Move 3: '''Hit the air with your arms. oie_G5wHs0DxAUNY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 oie_An29cxPmEqhn.png|Gold Move 3 Sweat Mashup There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: 'Gold Move 1: '''Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a circle with both of your hands. (Maniac) SkinToSkin gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Maniac gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Jump (For My Love) is the first song by The Pointer Sisters in the series. **However, the game uses the cover version by Girls Aloud, making this the first song to be covered by a major recording artist. *** This is the fifth cover to be made by someone who does not work for Ubisoft Studios, after Louie Louie, Toxic, Holiday, and Here Comes the Hotstepper. * When the Sweat Mashup is unlocked on Xbox 360, it is simply titled "Jump (Mashup)". * In Jump (For My Love) (Sweat Mashup), Skin-To-Skin lasts for 45 seconds, and thus, it has the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup. * The shadow from the door resembles Mashed Potato Time. * In , the coaches pink clothes look darker than in the menu square. ** Plus, P1 s pants and P2 s feet look a bit glitchy because they have small shrouds (white for P1 and black for P2). * The first, third, and fifth times the line "If you want to taste my kisses in the night" is sung, the word "night" is followed by an exclaimation point in the lyrics, although it should not be there. ** Additionally, when "want to" is sung, it is written as "wanna" in the lyrics. * In , a creaking sound has been added when the door opens and closes. * Jump (For My Love) is the first song which coach selection menu shows the coaches full bodies. It is followed by the Mashups of I Gotta Feeling, Ievan Polkka, Let’s Groove, and Uptown Funk. * In the Wii and PS3 versions of , when the dancers jump, the star bar, score ball, and pictogram slide shake in addition to the background. In every other version of the game, only the background shakes. * Fewer moves are counted in the remake compared to the original version. * In the remake, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is not fully recolored. At the very top near the golden outline, the original colors of the pictograms are visible. Gallery Game Files Girlsaloudsquare.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' Jumpga.jpg|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Remake) Jumpformylovemashup.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Mashup) 457.png|P1's avatar on /Unlimited 200457.png|P1's Golden avatar 300457.png|P1's Diamond avatar jumpga_pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-32.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-33.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Videos Official Music Video The Pointer Sisters - Jump (For My Love) Girls Aloud - Jump Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Jump (For My Love) Just Dance 3 - Jump (For My Love) Sweat Mashup Just Dance Now - Jump (For My Love) 5* Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Jump (For My Love) Jump (For My Love) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs